Battlefield
by Ace Clover
Summary: For them, it is a battlefield where both pride and dignity are hanging on a line. Of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hiashi, and the discussion about Haruno Sakura's love life. A fanfic of a fanfic called Five Kingdoms for the Dead by Evil is A Relative Term


Okay so, this is a fanfic of a fanfic (lol) called Five Kingdoms for The Dead by Evil is A Relative Term. I have already got permission from her to publish this story. If you haven't read it, you won't understand what I'm referring here. But this stemmed from the joke that Hiashi ships NejiSaku and Sasuke ships ItaSaku.

For Evil-sama and her fans, I'm sorry if I don't do FKFTD a justice! *wail*

And since this is a parody please ignore the weird timeline. Just pretend this happened after the war in FKFTD (which we still don't know how it ends)

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Five Kingdoms for the Dead (GO READ IT. IT'S WONDERFUL) is owned by Evil is A Relative Term

**Summary: **For them, it was a battlefield where both pride and dignity were hanging on a line. Of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hiashi and the discussion about Haruno Sakura's love life.

**Warning: **OOC

…

…

…

"What business do you have here, Uchiha Sasuke?" Hyuga Hiashi sipped his tea calmly. He looked towards the man who had barged in to his house in all seriousness. The Uchiha's face was grim and his mouth turned into a tight line.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the man in front of him. His gaze was hard and determined. Finally he opened his mouth, "I want to talk with you," he said seriously. "Alone."

Hiashi placed his tea mug carefully on top of the table. He measured the seriousness of the matter that the Uchiha would tell him. If anyone saw this, they will see a venomous snake in a battle of will with an enormous eagle.

Deciding he will at least hear the Uchiha first, he made a seal with one hand that will activate a jutsu that blocked any unwanted ears and eyes from knowing what will happen in this room.

"Talk." He demanded from the Uchiha after completing the jutsu.

Sensing that the privacy was guaranteed, Sasuke stated, "You want Neji to be with Sakura." His glare bored a hole to the Hyuga's head. The man didn't even flinch.

"Neji understand her," Hiashi's eyes were sharp when he told the Uchiha this, daring Sasuke to contradict him, "He has been working with her since he was 14."

"No he doesn't," Sasuke countered, "He doesn't even know Sakura. _All _of Sakura." He referred to the other personalities of Sakura. But of course Hiashi didn't know that. That's Sakura's darkest secret after all. Only Itachi and himself knew that secret, his face was smug when he thought of this.

"Itachi and Sakura complete each other," he continued slowly, revealing his intention to Hiashi. "He knew what Sakura was thinking and the way she thinks. Even though Itachi only knows her for a few months." He had seen it before; the way Itachi explains Sakura's plans, even without her discussed them first with Itachi. It was somehow eerie, how Itachi understands her.

Hiashi, who was drinking his tea, abruptly put down his mug on the table with such force, that it was a miracle the mug hadn't shattered yet. He spoke darkly, "You mean to tell me…that you want Haruno to be with Itachi," His glare could make any lesser man cower in fright. But Sasuke wasn't any lesser man and he wouldn't be intimidated by this. He only sat straighter and glare at Hiashi right in the eyes.

"Itachi can separate his emotions during a mission," Sasuke began, "while Hyuga Neji is still ruled by his." Like when the Shishin went to his retrieval mission. He still remembered that day like it was only yesterday. Even though he couldn't see the Hyuga's expression because of the Suzaku mask, he could feel that Hyuga wanted to go and help Sakura. "Their relationship – if there will ever be one – wouldn't hinder their missions and strain the Shishin teamwork," he finished. Sasuke supressed a shiver, he felt weird discussing his brother and his former teammate's love life like this, but this _had to be_ done. He didn't want the Hyuga to win.

During Sasuke's speech, Hiashi had calmed himself. But his gaze was steely like a well-tempered iron. "What about Neji?" he finally said, "He likes her – the Shishin teamwork would be strained if Uchiha Itachi in a relationship with Haruno." He felt like he's in a chess match. Uchiha Sasuke had dealt a move that made his King cornered. But he will retaliate in kind.

"Does Uchiha Itachi even have romantic feelings for Haruno?" he pointed out, his now cold tea had long since forgotten, "On the other hand Haruno has a fond feeling for Neji. She cares and trusts him with her life." He sat straighter on his seat, his back was ramrod straight. "As for Uchiha Itachi, I heard even now Haruno is still uncertain of his loyalty."

"Hmph," the Uchiha grunted, "What that Hyuga has right now is puppy love. He would get over it, and find a new one." He shrugged, "Maybe with that girl in his old team." Hiashi remembered that girl, a weapon mistress with twin buns on her head. Tenten, was it? But he put that matter in the back of his mind when he realized the Uchiha was still talking.

"Only Sakura who couldn't see that Itachi's loyalty is already secured," Uchiha continued with smirk plastered in his face, "And Sakura also has deep respect for Itachi – and vice versa – that could be the root for a romantic relationship," he shrugged, "Besides, Sakura and Hyuga have known each other too long for them to want to cross the line of friendship," he added. Hiashi realized what the current situation is.

_A Stalemate._

They both were stubborn and had too much pride to give up now. This discussion would not finish – not until one of them give up. He knew Uchiha Sasuke also realizes this. Both of them abruptly stood up and Hiashi led them without word to the garden beside the room.

They stood in the opposite of the other, Sharingan and Byakugan blazing. Wind blew across the garden. For a while, neither spoke until Sasuke opened his mouth to speak.

"It seems there is only one way to decide this," Sasuke then got down to battle stance.

Hiashi followed suit, "Indeed."

In unison they leapt to each other with intent to win.

"Hakke Kuushou!"

"CHIDORI!"

…

…

…

"HATCHIIH!"

"Hag, are you cold?" An emotionless voice asked beside her. Sakura looked towards Sai and shook her head, "I don't think so, but I don't know about Itachi and Neji." They looked at said men that had halt in the middle of their spar to sneeze simultaneously.

"I read in a book that if you sneeze then there is someone out there talking about you," Sai told her with straight face. Sakura gazed at what could be seen of the village and shrugged.

"Maybe."


End file.
